Handy
by Newland5X
Summary: GS...A silly response to an old Unbound Improv challenge


**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine! Not Mine! Damn!

**A/N: **Thanks to Cybrokat for the beta job. :) This was an old Unbound Improv challenge, but I figured...what the hell...enjoy the silliness!

-

"Would you please stop doing that?" Sara asked, becoming slightly agitated.

"Would you please stop asking me to stop?" Grissom replied, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Sara tried her hardest to fight giggling. "Grissom, I'm not gonna ask you again!" she said, in a mock stern voice.

Grissom let a full smile form. "I can't help it. I never knew you were so ticklish." He reached over and lightly touched her side, making her giggle.

Trying to force a straight face she growled. "I am armed, you know."

"You wouldn't shoot me for tickling you."

Sara tried to scoot away from him, to the other side of her couch. She huddled into the corner and pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to block him. Her defenses didn't work. He quickly grabbed her legs and pulled her feet into his lap, lightly running a finger across the bottom of her bare foot.

Sara started laughing and tried to pull her feet back. Her effort was no use, as his strong arms kept her legs in place. He waited until her laughter had subsided a little and she caught her breath before he tickled her again.

They kept up their little game for about thirty minutes. Finally, Grissom relented and let her go. She was out of breath and had tears streaming out her eyes from laughing so hard.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, slowly backing away from the evil look she was now giving him.

"Payback's a bitch, Grissom. And you are gonna pay for that."

"Go ahead. Try to tickle me," he challenged.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I know you're not ticklish. I had other forms of torture in mind." She gave him another evil look as she inched her way closer to him.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her statement; a curious expression took over his face. "Bring it on, Sidle."

Sara stopped midway across the couch and sat back. "No, I don't think so. You would enjoy it too much." She pulled a magazine off the coffee table and began to flip through it, ignoring the man sitting beside her.

Grissom jerked the magazine out of her hands and tossed it back on to the table. "Come on, Sara. Torture me."

"No."

He shrugged. "Okay, I'll guess I'll go then." He started to get to his feet, but she quickly stood up before him and pushed him back down to the couch.

"I don't think so, mister. You're not going anywhere until you pay for tickling me."

Grissom looked up at her with an excited look. "Whatever you say, Sara."

She slowly eased down onto his lap, straddling him. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she inched her face closer to his. Her lips teasingly brushed his as she said, "You've been a very bad boy."

Grissom swallowed hard and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Yes, I have," he whispered.

She lightly kissed his cheek as she made her way to his ear. "You are so gonna pay for what you did to me," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Grissom ran his hands over her thighs, around her waist and up her back. "Make me pay, Sara."

Sara pulled back and smiled a full, mischievous smile at him. "Bathroom or kitchen?"

Grissom gave her a perplexed look. "What?"

"For tickling me, you're either going to clean my bathroom or my kitchen. So, what's it gonna be?"

"My punishment for tickling you is cleaning your apartment?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Grissom narrowed his eyes at her. "You're serious?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"That seems kinda severe for just tickling you."

"You don't know how much I hate to be tickled."

"Okay. I'll never do it again. But you have to come up with a punishment that fits the crime. That's like giving someone the death penalty for jaywalking."

Sara giggled at his statement. "Okay…" She looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. Looking him in the eye once again, she said, "How about a full body massage?"

"That seems fitting," he replied, a smile threatening to form.

They both stood and Sara quickly flopped back down on the couch, rolling over to lay on her stomach. "If you tickle me again…" she warned, her voice muffled by the cushions.

"I won't. I promise," he replied as he began to gently massage her back.

Sara let out a contented sigh and said, "That's better."


End file.
